Twisted Fates
by WinglessAngel01
Summary: The fates are a weird thing they gave you a path but also ways to change it. So what happens when a human girl who can go into the realm of anime,and cartoons fate is intertwined with Toshiro Hitsugaya's and Edward Elric's. Characters from other animes and cartoons will show up from bleach,fullmetal alchemist,black butler,danny phantom,and more.Join me on this tale of friendship.
1. Twisted Fates Chapters 1 2

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Say go Say go Say fight Say fight We will We will We will Win~ Pretty Rhythm

The wind blew on a hot summer day as a young girl laid on the floor of Yuuko's shop. "You know relaxing doesn't count as practice." Yuuko said. "Well sensei if you would stop taking breaks every five minutes to drink maybe we could get something done." I said as I flipped through a book. "Why don't you go help Watanuki with cleaning?" Maru asked. "Yeah, yeah go help Watanuki." Moro said.

"Huh fine." I sighed as I closed the book and went to the kitchen. "Well restart your training after you're done." Yuuko said as she leisurely sipped her drink. "Okay." I said as I walked into the kitchen. "Hey what are you doing in here I thought Yuuko was teaching you today?" Watanuki asked as he prepared dinner. "She's on one of her breaks." I said as I pulled out a knife to help Watanuki prepare.

"So how's your training going anyway?" Watanuki asked as he prepared the meat. "It's alright but I haven't been able to meet any other people since Yuuko took me under her wing I'm not complaining about her training or anything I just thought I would have seen someone else by now." I said as I cut up the lettuce. "Come on you've meet me, Maru, and Moro." Watanuki said as he began to cook the meat. "I mean people my own age." I said as began to cut some carrots. "Well your young only seven don't rush things they'll just happen." Yuuko said as she stood in the doorway.

"Oh sensei you're done with your break?" I asked as I turned around. "Yep let's get back to your training now." She said. "Okay." I said placing the knife down and waving goodbye to Watanuki. Training lasted until late in the evening. "Come on it isn't that hard you can travel through the realms of reality and fiction but you can't do such a simple spell. Huh." Yuuko said as she sighed in displeasure.

"Um may I go now?" I asked as I panted. "Sure get mad for me getting one thing wrong out of ten that's nine out of ten if this was a spelling test I would of aced it." I thought as I stared at her. "Sure you can leave we'll start back up from here tomorrow." Yuuko said. "Okay see you tomorrow." I said as I prepared to leave. "Okay make sure you get it right this time I don't want to have to come find you because you accidently teleported to the wrong place." Yuuko said.

"It was only once." I said. Yuuko stared at me than said "It was five times.""Okay but I'm better at it now." I said as I made a portal in the wall and jumped through closing it behind me. I wound up behind a tree in a weird looking place and thought "Oops this isn't my house."

"Okay Shiro-chan I'm going out now." A girl said as she stood in front of a house. A boy with white hair was sitting on the porch "What did I tell you about calling me that bed wetter Momo." The boy said. "Hey what did I tell you about calling me that?" The girl said embarrassed. The boy turned away in response looking towards the tree I was behind. "Fine I'm leaving now than." She said as she ran off somewhere.

"Okay maybe if I stay quiet enough and walk away he won't notice me." I thought as I began to make my escape. "Who are you?" A voice from behind me asked I turned around and jumped when I saw the boy who was just like ten feet away. "First rule of dimensional travel don't be seen." I remembered Yuuko say. "How'd he get here so fast and quietly?" I thought as I stared at him. "Um I asked who are you." He said as he stood there impatiently tapping his foot.

"Don't give out your name when you give someone your name they can take your soul." I remembered Yuuko telling me that but I pushed the farfetched notion to the back of my mind. "UM I'm Jaleesa… And do you want to be friends?" I asked getting all giddy and over excited. "What the hell are you doing you brat I give you perfectly good rules and you disobey them all! The only thing you didn't do was tell him your birthday." I could hear Yuuko yelling already I shivered at the thought. "Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her." I thought. "What...Why?" He asked a little surprised.

"Because you seem so cool and your silver hair is awesome and those blues eyes are so cool!" I said explaining my reasoning. "You're weird." He said. "I am not." I responded. "Well sure." He said. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah why not you seem alright." He said. "Cool so what's your name?" I asked him. "Toshiro." He said reaching out his hand. I shook his hand. "So you don't look like you're from around here." He stated.

"Is it that noticeable?" I asked. "Well with that get up how wouldn't it be?" He asked looking over my outfit. I was just in pants in a t-shirt that's not weird at least from where I come from it isn't. "How do you know your outfit isn't the one that's weird?" I asked him looking him over he was in a blue type of robe or something. "Who wears a robe outside?" I asked him.

"One I know cause I live here two this is a yukata most of the people here wear them." He explained. "Oh yeah you do. Okay but where I come from that would be weird." I said. "Where do you come from then?" Toshiro said. "Earth that's where." I said as I huffed angrily. "What's wrong with my clothes?" I thought as I looked over what I was wearing.

"Oh no wonder your dressed weird." He said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him. "This is the soul society the souls of the dearly departed come to rest here we usually don't get humans here too much. Especially not here in Junrinan." He explained. "Jurinan what's that?" I asked. "It's where we are it's a part of the soul society." Toshiro explained.

"Um can I ask you a favor?" I asked. "Sure what is it?" He asked. "Um do you have a phone I could use?" I asked I needed to call Yuuko and tell her I needed some help getting home no matter how painful it was to admit I failed again. "Nope no phone." He said. "Darn it I'm never getting home." I thought.

"Wait no when I don't show up for practice tomorrow Yuuko will get worried and check up on me it'll all be fine. Unless she gets one of her famous all day hangovers from drinking all night but how likely is that?"

Meanwhile at Yuuko's

"Maru keep the sake coming also bring me some of that vodka over there Moro." "Yes Mistress." Maru and Moro said in unison.

Chapter 2: Secrets

Got a secret can you keep it swear this one is safe gonna lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave~ Pretty Little Liars

Back in the Soul Society

"Oh I just got the weirdest chill." I said as I rubbed my arms. "What it's nowhere near cold out here in fact it's too hot!" Toshiro said. "Heh must be a premonition than." I said as I rubbed my head. "Weirdo." He said as he began walking back to his porch. "I am not a weirdo." I said following him.

"Oh Toshiro I see you've made a friend." A silvered haired lady said as she looked outside. "Hello." I said waving to her. "What odd clothes." She said. "Eh heh yeah so I've heard." I said. "Told you." Toshiro said with a smirk.

"How about I lend you something so you two don't draw too much attention." The lady asked. "Um thanks but I don't want to trouble you." I said. "No trouble at all." She said pulling me inside I gave Toshiro a looked that clearly said "Help me." and he shrugged and sat down on the porch. "You jerk." I thought as she continued to lead me inside. "Hmm what's your favorite color." She asked as she rummaged through some clothes.

"Um blue." I answered. "Okay how about this than?" She asked pulling out a white yukata with a blue lily print on them. "Nobody hardly wears this anymore anyway." She said as she pushed me towards the bathroom putting the yukata in my hands. "You can change in here don't come out until you've changed." She said closing the door behind me. "Don't I get a say in this?" I muttered as I began to change. I walked out of the bathroom with my old clothes folded in my hands.

"Aw you look so nice." She said. "Thanks." I said rubbing my head. "So what's your name? Your one of the first friends I've seen Toshiro with so I really want to know." She said. "Hey!" I heard Toshiro say as he stood in the doorway looking annoyed. "Well Toshiro it is true I hardly see you talk to anyone besides Momo." She said.

"Well she didn't need to know that." He said. "Uh my name's Jaleesa its nice to meet you." I said reaching my hand out, she shook my hand. "Like wise I'm Toshiro's grandmother you can just call me grandma." She said . I looked at her than at Toshiro than at her again than handle this the gentlest way I knew how "YOUR HIS GRANDMA? Not his mother but you look younger than my grandma." I practically shouted. (The scene changes to the female writer sitting on a black armchair holding a book. "Ah Sherlock Holmes..." The writer says flipping through her book. "I mean hi there." The writer says closing the book. "Now let me take a moment to answer the question your probably all asking "Why is she young? And how young does she look?" She looks young I mean like in her mid thirties I know she doesn't look like that in bleach at all I know she looked very old and very fragile but she reappears a moderate amount of times through out this story and I didn't want the image of fragile old lady I mean this is Toshiro Hitsugaya's grandmother and if he's badass she is too! Now back to the story.)

"I know this is what a healthy life will give you." She said. "Wow okay than." I said as I stared at her trying to stop myself from asking how old she was. "To answer the question clearly written on your face I'll never tell even Toshiro doesn't know my age." She said. "I'm going to figure it out one of these days." Toshiro said as he stared at her too. "I'm home!" The brunette girl from before enthusiastically yelled as she burst thought the front door crashing into Toshiro causing them both to fall on the floor.

I ran over to try an help but was pulled down as well. "Shiro-chan why were you standing in the doorway?" The girl asked. "Momo get off of me." Toshiro said as he struggled to get up. "Oh sorry." Momo said as she got up just to get a full frontal view of a clothes less girl with black hair.

Momo's POV

"Toshiro you playboy!" I yelled as I eyed the girl before me. The girl had her Yukata open as she layed on the floor rubbing her head. "What are you talking about?" Toshiro asked as he got up just for his grandma to pull him back and cover his eyes. "Momo would you please help our guest over there." Granny said. "Oh." I said understanding the situation a bit as I went and picked up the girl taking her to my room.

"Hey what's the big idea?" She protested as I sat her on my futon and fixed her yukata. " I did that so Toshiro wouldnt see you nude, i'm Momo Hinamori." I said. "Um I'm Jaleesa it's nice to meet you Momo." The girl said I looked her over she had black hair and brown eyes and she looked oh so adorable but she also reminded me a bit of Toshiro she had a serious look like his but a little gentler. "So are you here to see Granny?" I asked her the kids were always running over here asking her questions about who knows what. "Nuh uh I'm a friend of Toshiro's we just became friends today." She said.

"Your a friend of Toshiro's!" I stated getting ecstatic. "Yep." She said smiling. "Yay!" I yelled hugging her. "Toshiro's made such a adorable friend." I thought. " I dragged her back into the front room and ran up to Toshiro and placed her right next to him and asked "Toshiro who is this?".

"Well Momo this is my friend..." Toshiro was in the middle of saying but after the word friend I hugged both of them. "YAY Toshiro made a friend!" I yelled.

Toshiro's POV

"Is this really such a big deal?" Jaleesa asked as Momo let us go. "No she's just kind of slow." I told her as I pointed to Momo. "Oh." Jaleesa said in understanding. "Shiro-chan don't go lying to her I am not slow!" Momo yelled. "Two words bed wetter!" I told Jaleesa.

Jaleesa coughed and looked away from me and Momo's little argument. "Why don't you and Jaleesa go outside and play. While Momo and I make dinner." Grandma said. "That sounds like fun." Jaleesa said. "Fine but this argument isn't over Shiro-chan." Momo said. "You were losing anyway!" I said as I opened the door and walked outside with Jaleesa behind me.

"So what's this place like anyway?" She asked as she looked around.


	2. Twisted Fates 3 4

Chapter 3: The Soul Society

"Well the soul society is relatively peaceful for some but for others it can be a hard place to live in." Toshiro explained. "There are soul eating hollows they are souls of people who have been chained down by regret and lost their hearts, or souls that have be turned into hollows by force that's why we have the Seireitei." Toshiro explained. "Seireitei what's that?" I asked. "The Seireitei is a part of the soul society dedicated to the training and jobs of soul reapers." Toshiro said. "What's a soul reaper?" I asked.

"A soul reaper is a spirit with unique powers." Toshiro said. "Can anyone be a soul reaper?" I asked. "It takes a certain amount of skill and ability and just plain natural talent so no not just anyone can do it." He said.  
"So what is there to do around here?" I asked. "Well spinning tops is fun." He said.

Toshiro's POV

Jaleesa and I spent the whole day just playing around. I never had so much fun before not too many kids hung out with me so it was fun to have Jaleesa there. Even though she sucked at spinning tops. "So what's it like where you come from?" I asked her. "Meh its okay I have this really weird teacher though." She said.

Then she continued "Oh I also have this great dad and an annoying sister." "That seems nice." I said. "It is but I don't have that many friends. I always feel a bit out of the loop when it comes to people my own age where I come from." She said. "It's getting pretty late maybe we should start heading back." I said as I looked at the setting sun. "Yeah we probably should." She agreed.

When we got back to the house Momo was sitting outside with a wide grin practically plastered on her face. Jaleesa headed in first then Momo pulled me to the side and asked "How was your date?".  
"It wasn't a date me and Jaleesa just meet each other." I said. She gave me that skeptical look of hers that said sure in a childish way without saying anything. Jaleesa was inside talking to Granny about something and I truthfully didn't want to stay outside with pestering Momo so I said "You know I really have to go to the bathroom so can you just save this chat for later." And ran inside.

The moon was high up in the sky after we finished eating. So Jaleesa and I went out on the porch so we could talk more about where she came from and what it was like there. She recounted her first encounter with Yuuko and Watanuki. They sounded like some really interesting characters, but Yuuko sounded a bit lazy to me. Then she told me about her sister who was a goody goody as Jaleesa described her, but she didn't seen that bad must be a sibling thing.

Then I told her about me Momo and Granny and about my life in the Soul Society. Even though it had just been a couple hours it felt like we'd known each other for years. We must have dozed off because the next morning I woke up on the porch next to Jaleesa with a cover over us.

Chapter 4: Three Years Later

It had been three years since I had meet Toshiro and three years since I've been allowed to jump dimensions freely as long as I remembered the way back. Me and Toshiro are still great friends and get this he has a crush on Momo. Him and I are both ten now and Momo's thirteen she's training in the Soul Reaper academy so we don't see much of her. However they do say longing makes the heart grow fonder. I was on my way to visit Toshiro after some training with Yuuko yes we still trained, and she still drinks not much has changed with her or Watanuki.

I reached granny's house snuck up quietly to the porch where Toshiro was sleeping. "Hey!" I chirped near his ear. He rolled off the porch and into the grass below saying "I hate that you can sneak up on me I hate it so much!"  
I only laughed at his statement it was hilarious how mad he got when I reminded him how easy it was for me to sneak up on him. "So how about a game of tag?" I asked.


	3. Twisted Fates 4 Continuation

"Fine gives me a chance to sneak up on you." He said with a smile. "Sure it does." I said sarcasm pouring from my tone. "Okay who's it?" He asked. "You right since you wanted to sneak up on me but I want at least a twenty second head start." I explained. "You'll be in town if I give you that much of a heads start." He said.

"No I'll stay in the forest that's the playing field." I said. "Okay than your twenty seconds starts now." After he said that I ran off in a hurry.

Chapter 4 part 2: Jump through a Tree Trunk

I counted to twenty and then ran after Jaleesa. Like me she knew the Forrest like the back of her hand. So I knew this wasn't going to be easy at all. I heard a rustle from a nearby bush and ran over to see what it was. Jaleesa ran out and broke off into a sprint.

I knew she was teasing me a bit making this easier than usual. I finally caught her at a tree and said "Tag your it." She laughed for a second but before she could respond a portal opened up on the tree and she fell in. The portal was still opened and I had seen Jaleesa use portals before, and I had even been to Yuuko's with her a couple times. However this didn't look like a portal made by Yuuko or Jaleesa. "Should I go after her?" I thought.

"She could be in trouble." I said as i made up my mind and jumped through the glowing portal. As I looked back I could see the portal closing. "I hope I didn't just make a big mistake." I thought. You know I never contemplated what going to another dimension would be like but as it was happening I realized it was pretty calm I could see other dimension passing by as I hoped Jaleesa and I wound up in the same place. I saw the ground coming towards me and rolled into a landing. I noticed Jaleesa a bit away from me "Jaleesa." I said as I ran up to her.

"Toshiro you fell in too?" She asked. "Uh no I got worried and followed you." I said. "Oh well let's try and find out where we are." She said. I looked around and there was nothing but farm land and small quaint houses. We walked around and eventually had to stop we sat down and tried to figure out why a portal decided to open up to begin with.

"I don't understand why this happened but everything happens for a reason the last portal that randomly opened took me to meet you so it may not be a bad thing." Jaleesa said. "Who's the shorty sitting on our lawn?" I heard a kid whisper rather rudely. "I'm not short come out here and say that to my face I dare you! You shorty!" Jaleesa jumped up yelling. "Who are you calling short you're so short that you're not even measured in feet and inches you're just measured in centimeters." The strange blond boy yelled at Jaleesa. "Well you're so short that people need a magnifying glass to see you." Jaleesa said.

"You're so short that I could swear you were shrinking." The boy said. "Brother." Another guy said trying to calm the first. "Uh Jaleesa." I said trying to calm her down as well. "WHAT!" They both yelled. "You're overreacting." I said.

"You shouldn't have called her short brother." The other guy said. "Besides you're both the same height. So you're just making fun of yourselves when you make fun of each other." I pointed out. They both looked embarrassed for a second but both looked away from each other stubbornly. "Brother." The other kid said.

"Jaleesa?" I questioned. "Fine I'm sorry!" They both said as they faced each other. "I'm Alphonse Alphonse Elric and he's my brother Ed." Alphonse said as he introduced himself. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya and she's Jaleesa Moore." I said. "The full names Edward; Edward Elric I've never seen you guys around before." He said.

"Well you see..." Jaleesa said. After she finished explaining the situation Ed said "Well it's believable that there are other worlds out there but how are you guys going to get home?" "Well before we're able to leave I have to learn about this place to see what kind of energy surrounds it. You see every new dimension is just a smaller part of a big world. However these smaller parts have their own energy, ebb, mana, or presence the thing that makes it tick." Jaleesa said. "Seems like you're talking about alchemy and if you guys need to learn about that you wound up in just the right place because I'm the best alchemist in Resembool." Ed said. "What's alchemy?" I asked.

"Follow me." Ed said as he opened the door of what I assumed was there home. We went upstairs to a study on a table was pile of books with pieces of used and new chalk. "Alchemy  
is the ancient and respected art of manipulating and reforming matter. It's one of the most well known arts in Amestris. So the fact that you don't know about it pretty much proves your telling the truth, or you're just lying about not knowing but why do that? To use alchemy you must know about the flow of kinetic energy in the object you're trying to transmute you need to understand the objects buildup and the buildup of the object you're trying to create. The thing I can't stress enough is equivalent exchange you can't get anything in any world for nothing there is always a price even with alchemy you can only get as much as you put in. Do you guys understand?" He asked. "Yeah." Jaleesa and I said.

"So what's with the circle?" I asked. "It's a transmutation circle you need them to perform alchemy. However I heard some alchemist can transmute without them." Ed said. I felt a tapping on my shoulder and turned to see Alphonse passing me a book. "Uh you should read this if you want to learn more about alchemy. Brother we have to get ready to go over Winry's for dinner." Alphonse said. "It's been that long?" Ed asked as he went over some transmutation circles with Jaleesa.

"Yeah it has if we don't hurry Winry's going to get mad." He said. "Okay how about you guys come too?" Ed asked.


	4. Chapter 4 Continuation- Enter Chapter 5

"Uh I don't know if that's such a..." Alphonse and I said at the same time stopping to stare at each other. "Sounds like a great idea we've got nowhere else to go." Jaleesa said and Ed agreed. "Uh fine but remember..." Alphonse and I said again in unison.

Then he said "Brother I warned you." "And Jaleesa I warned you." I said after he was finished. "Alright, alright." They said in unison not bothered at all by their similarities. The walk to Winry's house wasn't long and we all soon found ourselves standing in front of the door as Ed impatiently knocked spouting "Winry we're here granny Panako anybody home?" "Hey stop shouting before you annoy the whole town!" A little blond girl yelled as she opened the door.

"Hey Winry." Ed said. "Hey?" She said looking at Jaleesa and I very confused. "Okay I can explain Winry that's Jaleesa and he's Toshiro. They're actually from another dimension when they got here they didn't even know what alchemy was and there stuck so now they're trying to figure out a way to get back to their own dimension." Ed said. I couldn't believe she stood there and listened to that farfetched tale. "Ed if you wanted to say they were lost and you wanted to see if they could have dinner here as well then that's all you had to say. You didn't have to make up some giant story about it." Winry said.

"Make up but it's!" Ed tried to explain but Al just patted him on the shoulder and he decided to leave it at that. "Come on in!" Winry said with a smile. They walked in as Winry explained to granny Panako why they suddenly had two more guests. They ate dinner and then spent some time just goofing around outside for awhile after that. Then Jaleesa, Ed, Al, and I went back to Ed's home.

Basically Jaleesa and I had learned that Ed and Al's mom had passed away and that their father was currently missing so they lived alone with no parents. I found that very odd. However I didn't ask more about it. It was going on eleven at night we were supposed to go to Yuuko's at ten however I didn't know if she cared enough to look for us or was sober enough to care when all of a sudden. A portal opened up right there in Ed and Al's home in the room Jaleesa, Ed, Al and I were sleeping in it was Ed and Al's room.

We all agreed that it would be best if we all sleep there not really wanting to disturb their mothers room at all out of respect. "Found you so you are Yuuko's other student!" A female voice said in the darkness after the light from the portal faded. Everyone was kind of fumbling around after the burst of light and I could hear people bumping into each other and hastily said sorry's until Ed cut on the lights. "Who are you?" Jaleesa and Ed asked in unison. "I'm Yuki and because of you I wasn't able to practice today because Yuuko said my other student has gone missing she was supposed to be here at ten but she hasn't showed yet for the lesson to commence I need both of you so go find her." The girl said staring at Jaleesa disapprovingly.

"How do you know it was me?" Jaleesa asked defensively. "You're the only girl here it must be you." Yuki said. "How do you know that you're not in the wrong place?" Jaleesa asked. "Because I'm much better at portals than you are. That's how I know I'm in the right place." She said. "Hey that's kind of rude don't you think?" I said standing up. "Well I'm sorry if I'm being rude but I had to look all over the place for you two and you've been getting to relax while I searched and searched. Isn't that a bit rude?" Yuki asked.

"Well I apologize for the inconvenience but this wasn't our fault the portal opened on its own we had nothing to do with it we were just playing tag then boom a portal opened and we were dragged here." Jaleesa explained. "Well that's strange that shouldn't have happened well come on I'll get you two back to Yuuko's and she can tell us what exactly is going on here." Yuki said opening up another portal. Toshiro and Jaleesa said their goodbyes to Ed and Al and Ed even gave them an Alchemy book saying "You never know maybe you two will figure out how to use it and come and visit again sometime this was fun." "Yeah it was." Jaleesa and I agreed. Yuki was standing in the portal waiting for us to come through however when we walked up to it and tried to go through we were both pushed back.

I lost consciousness when I hit the ground. "What is going on?" Yuki questioned as she saw the scene unfold.

Yuki's POV

I couldn't believe what had happened simply because it shouldn't have happened. No portal was supposed to reject anyone from coming through. It just wasn't possible unless the one who opened the portal didn't want someone to enter it then it was highly possible but I knew I didn't cause this sure I may have been mad at the two for ruining my lessons but not that mad! Whatever it was that was keeping them there it was strong enough to block off my portal to them and open a portal and drag them both here to begin with. I have to go tell Yuuko and I have to tell her quickly who knows what else that little blockade could have done to them. I ran into the shop as fast as I could and found Yuuko.

"So did you find them?" She asked. "Yes I found them..." I said panting a bit. "Oh so where are they?" She asked. I explained the situation and turn of events that had come to pass and then Yuuko and I went back to the portal. Ed and Al were trying to wake Jaleesa and Toshiro up but to no avail.

Where Toshiro was lying however a thin layer of ice was beginning to form and it seemed to be getting thicker as it progressed around the room. Where Jaleesa was seemed relatively normal in comparison though. Yuuko and I went to Toshiro to try and stop the ice from progressing any further. I told the two boys there I think ones name was Ed while the others name was Al if I heard Jaleesa and Toshiro right to get as far away as possible from Toshiro. Yuuko and I somehow got the ice to regress and everything back to normal but when we did solve that we suddenly had a much bigger problem.

"Whoa Jaleesa!" Ed yelled trying to grab her hand as she slipped through what seemed to be a black hole that had appeared in the floor but before he could reach her she was already gone. "Damn it the ice must have been a distraction!" Yuuko said. "What happened?" Toshiro asked as he awoke from his impromptu nap. He groggily looked around the room then his facial expression turned from half asleep to worried. "Where's Jaleesa?" He asked. "Well we don't know." Yuuko said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Toshiro asked sounding even more worried. "Well a portal opened and swallowed her up." I explained. Then he looked to Yuuko and asked "You're a dimensional witch right you should be able to find her shouldn't you?!" "Well yes but it's going to take some time I can't just snap my fingers and she'll just reappear you know you have to be patient for now let's get you home you grandmother must be worried sick." Yuuko said as she opened a portal. Toshiro walked up to it and timidly tried to put his hand through this time it worked. "Whatever had stopped him from going through my portal wasn't strong enough to corrupt Yuuko's." I thought happily.

Toshiro turned to Yuuko worry still clear on his face. "Don't worry we'll find her just get home." Yuuko said. He listened and went through the portal after Yuuko talked to Ed and Al about what they had saw and told them to keep this our little secret. "Will you find Jaleesa and will they be able to come visit again sometime?" Ed asked bluntly. "Well of course they'll be able to come visit but I can't help them come here they need to find their own way here so if they come visit or not is entirely up to them but finding Jaleesa that I can promise you I will do don't worry we'll find her right Yuki?" Yuuko asked.

"Wait you want me to help?" I said shocked. "Of course you don't know this yet but you'll be a great asset to this particular case." She said. Ed and Al looked at me I couldn't help but fidget a bit from Ed's intense stare he had only known them for a couple hours but they already seemed so close. It kind of made me want to get to know them all as well I wanted to find Jaleesa so Toshiro wouldn't look so depressed and then maybe we could all hang out and have fun but I knew things wouldn't be like that if we didn't find Jaleesa and I had a feeling we had to find her soon.


End file.
